Biarkan Aku yang pergi
by rivailleeren24
Summary: Eren Jeager anak yang selalu merindukan kehanggatan keluarganya
Sebenarnya cerita ini saya ubah sedikit dari aslinya dan ini versi anime Shingeki no Kyojin yang mau baca baca aja

* * *

BIARKAN AKU YANG PERGI

SHINGEKI NO Kyojin Milik ISIYAMA Hajime

PERINGATAN: HURT, Angst, KELUARGA

YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA

* * *

Eren VOP

Malam yang sejuk mengiringi kesepianku. Angin malam turut membelai lembut rambut coklat sepinggangku. Menemaniku yang tengah sendiri menatap indahnya langit. Sebagai teman paling setia dalam kesendirian dan ketidakadilan didunia ini.

"Oh Tuhan, kapan semua ini berubah?" Tanyaku penuh pengharapan. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk dengan pelan.

"Pasti kak Petra" Tebakku.

"Iya, sebentar!" Sahutku sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

"Eren, waktunya makan malam. Yang lain udah kumpul dibawah" Ucap kak Petra saat pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Oke kak, Eren juga udah laper banget" Candaku pada kak Petra. Sedangkan kak Petra hanya tertawa karena candaanku.

Kak Petra adalah orang yang merawatku sejak lahir. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandung bagiku. Dirumah, hanya kak Petra yang peduli keadaanku. Disaat aku sakit, hanya dia yang selalu repot menyiapkan obat untukku, dia juga yang selalu tahu betapa aku sangat sedih ketika nilai raportku jauh dibawah nilai kak Ellen. Hanya dia yang tahu betapa aku ingin seperti kak Ellen, kakak kembarku.

"Wah asik ada burger keju nih, huumh maknyus" Ucapku sambil duduk di kursi favoritku.

"Dasar gak sopan" Sindir ayah padaku.

"Makanya, jangan asal nyerocoh jadi cewek" Timpal kak Mikasa.

"Iya Eren, kamu seharusnya duduk dulu baru ngomong, kan ada ayah dan ibu. Jadi sopanlah sedikit" Tambah kak Ellen.

"Betul tuh yang dikatakan Ellen. Contoh dia" Kata ibuku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi silahkan kalian makan" Ucapku sinis seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

Akupun bergegas pergi menuju kamarku tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh makanan yang berada di meja makan. Padahal maagku kambuh dan rasanya amat teramat perih. Tapi lebih perih lagi saat aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang sangatku sanyangi.

* * *

Cahaya matahari terbit memasukki kamarku sehingga mau tak mau aku pun membuka mataku.

"Hoamh….. sudah pagi ya" Ujarku

Akupun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan menggunakan seragamku. Dengan aksesoris hijau lengkap yang sewarna dengan mataku. Pagi ini aku tidak berniat sarapan. Hanya menggunjungi kak Petra yang ternyata sedang menyiapkan bekal untukku disekolah.

"Makasih kak Petra. Eren sayang kak Petra" Ucapku tulus.

"Iya Eren, Kakak juga sayang banget sama Eren. Semangat ya sekolahnya agar dapat seperti Ellen" Sahut kak Petra menyemangatiku.

Setibanya disekolah, aku segera menuju tempatku ulangan. Jadwal ujian hari ini adalah Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan baiku. Karena aku tidak seperti kak Mikasa dan kak Ellen yang pintar menghitung. Sesuai dugaanku, soal yang keluar diulangan kali ini benar-benar sangat sulit. Hingga kertas jawabanku nyaris tak terisi. Namun kalau dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris disinilah kehebatan. Sama seperti paman Kenny dan bibi Kuchel yang sangat menyayangiku saat masih di kota Sina dan kasih sayang mereka bahkan melebihi kasih sayang orangtuaku. Namun kini mereka telah pindah ke kota Maria bersama anak mereka Rivaille.

* * *

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tidak terasa kini sudah saatnya pengambilan raport siswa. Kebetulan aku dan kak Ellen berbeda sekolah dan kelas. Aku masih kelas satu sedangkan kak Ellen sudah kelas dua itu terjadi karena aku perta tidak naik saat masih berada di sekolah dasar. Kami berbeda sekolah karena ayah sengaja menyekolahkan kak Ellen di sekolah terfavorit di kota Sina, kalau aku hanya bersekolah SMA yang isinya Cuma siswa buangan dari SMA lain yang tidak menerima kami. Nilaiku memang tidak setinggi nilai kak Mikasa dan kak Ellen. Mereka memiliki IQ yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Ayah, tolong ambilkan raportku besok ya" Mintaku pada ayah.

"Maaf Eren, ayah sudah berjanji pada Ellen bahwa besok Ayah yang akan mengambilkan raportnya" Jawab ayahku.

"Ibu, ambil raport Eren ya" mintaku lagi tapi kali ini kepada ibu.

"Maaf Eren, Ibu sudah janji akan mengambil raport Mikasa, dia kan sudah kelas tiga jadi harus diwakilkan" Ujar ibu padaku.

"Oh, begitu ya" Ucapku kecewa.

Aku hanya menangis dikamar. Tidak seorang pun yang ingin mengambil raportku kecuali kak Petra yang tentunya sangat senang mendengar permintaanku.

"Bagaimana hasilnya kak?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Selamat Ren, kamu juara satu dikelasmu" Ucap kak Petra dengan semangat.

"Hah? Benaran nih kak?" Ucapku tak kalah semangat mendengar hal itu. Kak Petra hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

Ternyata usahaku selama ini tak sia-sia akhirnya aku bisa menyamai prestasi kak Ellen.

Setibaku dirumah, semua orang yang tertawa melihat hasil raport kak Mikasa dan kak Ellen menjadi terdiam ketika ketadanganku dan kak Petra.

"Gimana hasilnya Ren?, pasti kamu dapat juara rendah lagi kah" Tanya kak Mikasa sambil menyindirku.

"Enggak kok, aku dapat juara satu dikelas" Kataku dengan semangat.

"Ah, juara satu disekolahmu pasti kalau dikelas Ellen juara terakhir" Ledek ayah padaku.

Aku merasa sangat kecewa karena semua prestasi yang kuraih tidak pernah di hargai keluargaku. Dengan kecewa aku berlari menuju kamarku,kuratapi ketidakadilan. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak keluar kamar. Tidak ada yang peduli. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing kecuali kak Petra yang tiap jam membujukku keluar kamar. Maagku kambuh karena tidak makan dari kemaren dan rasanya amat teramat perih dari biasanya.

"Oh Tuhan, kuatkanlah diriku" Ucapku

Ketika hari ketiga aksi diamku dikamar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Ternyata hari ini, keluarga paman Kenny kembali dari kota Maria untuk berlibur bersama keluargaku.

"Rivaille, aku sangat merindukanmu" Ucapku sambil tertunduk lesu.

Aku pergi keluar kamar untuk menemui Rivaille, namun ternyata dia sudah berubah dan tak peduli lagi padakku. Semuanya benar-benar berubah, dan kini dia mengingkari janjinya untuk menemuiku. Aku sangat kecewa penantianku sia-sia, kini semua orang membenci dan menjauhiku. Aku ditinggal sendirian. Kak Petra sedang berada di Trost karena ada urusan. Sedangkan yang lain pergi kehotel untuk makan malam meninggalkan ku sendiri dirumah.

* * *

Aku hanya memakan dan memasukan roti berselai coklat ke mulutku. Sedangkan mereka berbincang-bincang mengenailo topik kak Rivaille dan kak Ellen. Yangku dengar mereka terus membanggakan kedua orang tersebut atas prestasinya. Hingga paman Kenny dan bibi Kuchel turut berubah padaku. Setelah roti di piringku habis, aku segera pamit menuju taman belakang. Ternyata disana ada kak Ellen dan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi yaitu Rivaille. Disana aku melihat kak Rivaille memberikan setangkai mawar pada kak Ellen. Sekalinya mereka berdua sudah jadian, Rivaille telah melupakan aku.

Akhirnya, hari yang kunantikan pun tiba juga. Hari ini, pertandingan karateku. Semua orang yang ku sanyangi tidak ada yang hadir. Mereka semua lebih memilih menghadiri lomba Ellen, Olimpiade Matematika. Walau sedikit kecewa, akan kubuktikan kalau aku Eren Jeager akan memenangkan lomba itu _Tatakae_. Dan harapanku terwujud aku memenangkan lomba.

"Kita panggil, juara karate tahun ini. Eren Jeager dari kota Sina" Panggil sang pembawa acara.

Dengan diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah, kunaiki podium kebesaranku, aku merasa sangat dihargai disini.

Setibanya aku dirumah kuletakan foto keberhasilanku diruang tamu, namun saat kedatangan Ellen dan yang lainnya, kulihat kemurungan di wajah mereka. Dan setelah melihat foto keberhasilanku Ellen malah menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kamu sengaja ya" Ucap ayah dengan sinis.

"Enggak kok yah, apa sih maksud Ayah?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ellen kalah dan kamu sengaja menyombongkan diri dengan memajang fotomu. Kamu tahukan ruangan ini hanya foto-foto keberhasilan Ellen yang boleh menempatinya" Jawaban ayah benar-benar membuatku kecewa

"Lepaskan fotomu" Perintah ibu dengan ketus.

Kulepaskan fotoku yang sangat aku harapkan dapat menjadi penghubung diriku agar keluargaku menyanjungku. Aku selalu iri terhadap kak Ellen yang selalu dipuji dan disanjung oleh ayah, ibu, serta tamu yang pernah berkunjung kerumah. Sekarang pertanyaan terbesarku adalah,

"Apa aku anak kandung kalian bu,yah?"

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah dijawab secara lisan namun terjawab dari perlakuan mereka kepadaku. Seorang anak yang terkucilkan oleh ketidakadilan dunia ini.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti, semenjak itu kak Ellen menjadi seseorang yang terpuruk. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika kalah Olimpiade. Tapi kulihat kakakku ini terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya.

"Udahlah kak, gak ada gunanya nangis terus" Ucapku menyemangatinya.

"Udahlah Ren, kamu senangkan liat aku begini?" Jawabnya sambil menangis.

"Enggak, bukan gitu maksudku" Sahutku.

"Sudahlah pergi kamu dari sini, per…" Ucapannya terputus karena tiba-tiba dia pingsan

"Ayah, Ibu tolong kak Ellen, dia pingsan" Kuberitahu ayah dan ibu bahwa kak Ellen pingsan.

"Apa?, kamu apain dia sih?" Tanya aya sinis.

"Aku, aku gak ada ngapain dia yah" Kataku berusaha menyembunyikan kesakitanku.

* * *

Hari ini tepat dua hari sebelum ulang tahun kami. Aku takut kehilanggan dia, kakakku yang sangat ku sayangi. Dokter bilang ginjalnya sekarang sudah benar-benar rusak. Yang kutahu ginjalnya sekarang hanya tinggal satu setelah setahun yang lalu diangkat. Sedangkan aku masih memiliki dua ginjal.

"Hanya saudara kembarnya yang ginjalnya cocok dengan Ellen. Jadi tolong diusahakan secepatnya mungkin diadakan pencangcokan ginjalnya pak" Beritahu dokter pada ayah.

Setelah itu, aku menjadi sasaran semua orang yang menyayangi kak Ellen. Semuanya memintaku untuk mendonorkan satu ginjalku padanya. Niatku memang sudah bulat bahwa aku akan mendonorkan kedua ginjalku pada kak Ellen, tapi aku tak ingin ada yang tahu semuanya. Karena aku tidak mau mereka akan menyayangiku karena bersimpati denganku yang telah memberikan satu ginjal pada saudaraku. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang tulus dari mereka, entahlah bagaimana caranya agar aku mendapatkannya.

"Ah sudahlah Eren, kamu memang saudara yang kejam. Hanya menyumbangkan satu ginjal saja tidak mau. Untunglah ada seseorang yang baik hati yang mau menyumbangkannya pada Ellen." Ucap Papa

"Aku kecewa sama kamu Eren, tega ya kamu sama kakak sendiri." Ucap Kak Rivaille dengan kecewa padaku.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan ginjalnya Yah?"Tanya kak Mikasa.

"Entahlah, pendonor itu tidak mau diberitahu namanya. Bahkan ia memberikan dua ginjalnya dengan gratis pada Ellen. Dia benar-benar berhati malaikat." Jawab Ayah.

'Andaikan kalian tahu kalau itu aku? Apakah aku akan diberi penghargaan dari Papa?' Batinku.

Beberapa jam sebelum operasi pencangkokan dilakukan, aku menulis sebuah surat untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi. Entahlah, aku merasa akan meninggalkan mereka semua. Rasanya, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan hidupku sendiri. Sesudah selesai ku tulis, surat itu kutitipkan pada kak Petra. Akupun berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk segera menjalani operasi.

* * *

Di ruang oprasi  
Ruang ini tersasa begitu menakutkan. Semua benda yang kulihat hanyalah jarum suntik dan gunting. Alat-alat yang terlihat menakutkan bagiku. Aku dibawa lebih dulu keruang ini, agar tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Posisiku dan kak Ellen dipisahkan oleh dinding pembatas. Hingga akhirnya aku dibius, dan kurasakan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Normal VOP

Tiga hari kemudian. . . .  
"Akhirnya kamu sembuh juga sayang. Mama khawatir banget sama kamu sejak kamu dioperasi. Untung ada pendonor itu." Ucap Mamanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan Happy Brithday Ellen…" ucap semua orang serentak

"Makasih ya semuanya. Aku senanggg banget. Oya, Eren mana ya Ma? Gak tau kenapa Ellen kepikiran dia terus. Hari ini kan ulang tahun kami" Sahut Ellen.

"Iya ya? Mana dia Petra?" Tanya Ibunya pada Petra

"Sebentar Bu." Jawab Petra dengan berlari menuju kamar Dara. Dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah tiba dengan membawa sepucuk surat.

"Ini surat dari Eren sebelum pergi." Beritahu Petra.

Walau agak heran, Ibunya pun membacanya dengan lantang.

* * *

 _Untuk semua orang yang sangaaat Eren sayang_  
 _Mungkin saat kalian baca surat ini Eren gak ada lagi disini. Eren udah pergi ketempat yang saangaat jauh. Oya, gimana kabar kak Ellen? Gak sakit lagi kan? Semoga ginjalku dapat membantumu untuk meraih semua mimpi-mimpimu yang belum terwujud._

 _Teruntuk PAPA yang SANGAT KURINDUKAN_  
 _Gimana Pa? rumah kita udah tenang belum? Gak ada yang gak sopan lagi kan? Oh pasti gak ada dong ya? Ya iyalah, Eren si pembuat onar kan udah gak ada._

 _Teruntuk MAMA yang SANGAT-SANGAT KU RINDUKAN_  
 _Ma, Eren pasti akan sangat rindu dengan boneka Titan pemberian Mama lima tahun yang lalu. Ma, Eren kangeeen banget pelukan Mama. Eren selalu iri saat Mama hanya mencium kening kak Ellen disaat ia tidur. Eren iri melihat Mama yang selalu menyemangati kak Ellen disaat ia sedang sedih. Eren iri dengan semua perhatian yang Mama berikan pada kak Mikasa dan kak Ellen. Eren sangaat iri._

 _Teruntuk KAK MIKASA dan saudara kembarku, ELLEN_  
 _Gimana kak, gak ada lagi kan yang ganggu kalian belajar? Gak ada lagi kan yang nyetel music keras-keras dikamar? Pasti rumah kita tenang ya, pastinya gak akan ada lagi yang akan membuat kalian malu karena punya saudara yang bodoh bukan? Oh, pastinya. Oya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA KAK ELLEN, SELAMAT MENJALANI UMURMU YANG KE-18 TAHUN. Yang mungkin takkan pernah aku rasakan._

 _Kalian semua harus tau, betapa AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI KALIAN. Mungkin dengan kepergianku, semuanya akan tenang dan rumah kita menjadi tentram. Eren harap, gak akan ada lagi yang terkucilkan seperti Eren. Yang selalu menangis setiap malam. Yang selalu merindukan hangatnya kekeluargaan. Mungkin dengan kepergian ini, aku akan tahu bagaimana kalian akan mengenangku, seperti aku yang selalu mengenang kalian setiap malam dengan tangisan. . . Semoga KALIAN SEMUA BAHAGIA TANPA EREN, AAMIIN._  
 _Salam rindu penuh tangis bahagia_

 _Eren Jeager_

* * *

Semua yang mendengar menangis. Mereka bertanya-tanya pada Petra dimana Eren. Namun tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Iya, saya Grisha, ada apa ya?" Tanya Ayahnya dengan penasaran.

Dan sesaat kemudian Ayahnya menangis dan segera mengajak anggota keluarganya ke Rumah sakit. Dan mereka terlambat, Eren telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan menginggalkan berjuta penyesalan disetiap tangis yang jatuh. Kini, ia telah tenang dan jauh dari ketidakadilan selama hidupnya. Walau air mata tengah menangisinya yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. . .

AKHIR

* * *

A/n

Kalian bagi yang pernah baca cerpen kayak gini mohon jangan bully saya karena saya copypaste dan bukan ide saya sendiri. sebenarnya ada beberapa kata yang saya ganti. Dan saya baru di FFN.


End file.
